Sailor Chibi Moon Takes The Stand
by Lunatia
Summary: Chibi Usa has waited 5 years for Helios and he still isn't coming. She decides maybe she should run away and find him after her birthday ceremony. After all, she isn't wanted..*_*_*_* Chapter 10 Part TWO IS UP!!! THIS IS NEW~~~~~
1. The Ceremony Begins

Sailor Chibi Moon Takes The Stand  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon k? If your wondering if I do, I DO NOT! Look up the author for yourself, I know but I'm not telling you. *Feeling some lack of laziness* Well, I also wanted to mention a might make an authors Times. Also called the Lunatia Times at the end of this story. Want to see it? Then you'll have to read the story to see!  
  
It was a beautiful day in Crystal Tokyo. It was sunny, and bright as well. All of the life seemed to be sparkled to unique perfection. Then you here a laugh nearby.. a picnic? Rei laughed at the queen and said; "Queen, you sure like to stuff your face when no one is looking! Ami seemed rather irritated instead, and said, "Queen, you're supposed to be an EXAMPLE for your people!" "Oh don't be so sharp Ami, even a queen can pig out! Said Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
All of a sudden, Chibi Usa walked in. The Queen quicker then a bullet stopped pigging out and was still. "Mom, why do you have some meatball sauce on your face? The Queen KNEW she had to think up a plan quick! Hmm.. Lets see. She thought. "B-Because some spilled on my face when I opened it! "Right."Chibi Usa rolled her eyes. "Umm. Mom? I was wondering if I could see Helios! It's my birthday and it's been 5 years since I've last seen him! OH PLEASE! PLLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE?"  
  
Chibi Usa gave her Mom THE CUTE LOOK YOU CAN'T RESIST, SOOOO CUTE! The Queen sighed and held her head in her hands. Small Lady, *As she calls Chibi Usa* you know its your birthday, and Tokyo is waiting for this! I simply can't let you go to him! Said Neo Queen Serenity in her most royal voice. In Small Lady's mind she was saying, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!!! IT'S SO LIKE YOU! YOU STUFF YOUR FACE & TRIP FOR FUN, AND YOU WON'T LET ME!!!! FOR ONE MINUTE CAN YOU LET ME BE HUMAN??????? Every year after year it was the same. Small Lady was SICK of it. Still despite what her mother said, she had a plan. "Yes mother.." She said to the queen. She thought of Helios in her head. She had waited 5 long years for him. She wondered, did he look different? She was still small, and hadn't changed one bit.. Oh how she longed to see him! "Small Lady, Diana called to the pink headed child. "Its only 3 hours before the ceremony. you should stop fooling around in the garden! Small Lady sighed and took one look at her mothers beautiful garden her mother, Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita grew. "That was 4 years ago... Small Lady whispered softly. A tiny tear fell from her eye, but no one seemed to notice. A year after.- "SMALL LADY!" Diana cut her off. Go into the palace now please! Angrily, Small Lady stomped into the palace at Diana's call.  
  
Diana. she had even gotten her human form back. On Diana's birthday 3 years after Helios left, the king gave her potion he had taken a year to find. She transformed into her beautiful human self in 5 minutes after. Luna and Artimis got it 2 years after Helios left. "Helios." She thought.  
  
WHY do I keep thinking about him? She ran up to her room on the 6th and last floor of the palace. She put a gold, light pink, and silver dress on her bed. She thought this was stupid. Every year it's the same boring ceremony, after another. It almost doesn't even seem like it was her birthday either. Her mother was the one congratulated all the time, not her. Her mother in father were so perfect and kind, they seemed to hog the spotlight. She didn't seem to care anymore. Small Lady put out her suitcase. What was the use of being in a place where nothing happened, and you weren't even noticed. "I will find you Helios!" " I know I will!" Small Lady spent an hour putting things in her suitcase, and wrote out a list. Pink Puffy Dress? CHECK! Dark Blue Shorts, Red T-shirt, jeans, yellow belt, Maps for Dummies, Yellow T-Shirt, Light blue shorts, Purple Sweatshirt, White Capri's, Unicorn Doll, Teddy Bear, Pillow, Sleeping Bag, Pony Tail Holders, Rose, Mirror, Lipstick, Check! Luna P? She glanced around the room and saw Luna P hiding in the small corner of it. "Luna P, I'm not going to hurt you." Small Lady started walking a little closer to Luna P as he backed up, and pounced on the little thing. A half hour later she was done. "Good.. Now I'll put on this light blue lunar dress and head down to the kitchen," Small Lady grinned and walked towards her suitcase full of stuff. After tripping on the suitcase 20 times, to get the heavy suitcase under her pink queen sized bed, and changing into her dress, she walked down to the 2nd floor.  
  
That was were Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina slept and where the kitchen was held. Small Lady walked elegantly down to the second floor to see how Lita and the cooks were coming with the food. "Hey Lita! Said the excited Small Lady. "Hey Small Lady!" said Lita happy to see the birthday girl. "What are you cooking?" Oh, a bunch of food for the grownups, your to young to try it though." said Lita. What do I get to eat?" said Small Lady, seeing all of the delicious food taken from her face. "OH MY!!!!!!" Lita seemed panic like. "I TOTALLY FORGOT!" "Oh. that's ok Lita. Small Lady said disappointed. "Don't worry, I made some Rice Balls, Turkey Sandwiches, Meat Dumplings, and some sushi. There is some Butter, Soy Sauce and Pepsi near the counter over there! Small Lady grabbed it all, and walked to the ceremony hall in the 1st floor of the palace. *Pepsi, for those who think young! Now back to the story.*  
  
After she finished her meal, guests were starting to pile in the 20's. She was scooted everywhere around in the palace just to get to the place where it was 8:30 PM and people were dancing. She sat down on the comfy chair where in movies people usually waited for dates and sighed. 30 minutes passed by. She had to admit it was great watching people dance so elegantly, and beautifully. Then she saw something. No, someone, a man. He walked into the room wearing a white tuxedo, white pants, and a black bow tie. He had white hair, blue eyes and was walking near her. He grew clearer to her when he got closer, and she then could tell whom it was. H- HELIOS?!?! Small Lady looked at the man in front of her. Indeed it was! Her whole world seemed to stop spinning, and in her mind she seed a spotlight on Helios. Her only focus in her mind.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Lunatia Times *****************************  
  
Chibi Usa: What will happen to me next? Is this really the same Helios? Helios pops up* Helios: YES!!! Sailor Moon: HERE comes the author! Ready? All Anime characters: Yeah! *I walk into room* POUND! PUSH! WHAT THE!??!?!?!! Lunatia: What's this threat about? Chibi Usa: Tell us what happens next! Lunatia: I WON'T TELL YOU! *Anime Characters hold up weapons* Lunatia:Oops.. Better get writing!! See ya till next fic! 


	2. Chapter 2: Images Differ Now

Chapter 2: Images are different now.  
  
H-HELIOS?!?! Small Lady looked at the man in front of her. Indeed it was! Her whole world seemed to stop spinning, and in her mind she seed a spotlight on Helios. Her only focus in her mind. "Small Lady." he said to the pink-headed wonder.  
  
"He. never calls me that.", Small Lady thought. "Helios!! Why are you here? It's been 5 years!!" Helios cleared his throat. "I am here for 2 things, to talk to you, and to ask you for this dance." He smiled. His smile always made her smile and her heart seemed so full just from that simple smile. She smiled brightly and said, "Of course!" So they danced almost the same Princess Serenity and Endymion did in one episode but there seemed a different feeling. "I really needed to see you, Small Lady." Small Lady blushed bright red, and stuttered, "So did I." "Helios, I have missed you so much!" Soon the orchestra ended the song and Helios stopped dancing with Small Lady. "Come." Helios said calmly. "Let us go out in the garden."  
  
Helios smiled sweetly. So they went outside to the garden. "Small Lady, I- "I know, I feel the same way Helios!" "I LOVE YOU!" "That's nice Small Lady. But I can't see you anymore." Ever." This made Small Lady freeze in her tracks. You what? She felt her pulse decrease slightly. "The other priests have decided, since your not growing up. to make me not marry you." "It's been 5 years, and your still the same." Small Lady seemed as if her heart had just been shook out of her, and thrown out of her body. She couldn't speak. Words couldn't explain, quotes, adjectives. ANYTHING. Only one word could. Freeze. Small Lady was nothing but Freeze.  
  
"Helios!" A strange different female voice nearby seemed to call. "Helios, dear!" Women in a pink floral dress with purple hair that went down to her shoulders appeared. "WHY did you leave me at home?" Her purple eyes seemed dark with anger." "You didn't even leave a note." "I was a worried sick dear!" The women went right on up, not even noticing Small Lady and kissed him deeply. Small Lady looked at the lady's finger, and at Helios's. They both had identical golden rings on them. "H-Helios?!?!? YOU'RE MARRIED!?!?!?!? You didn't even tell me?" Small Lady was mixed with both sorrow, and anger. She seemed more tearful, and tears streamed down her pink puffy cheeks. "Helios? Who is THIS UGLY girl?" The purple haired girl seemed discussed at Small Lady. "Oh Fiona, forget her. Let's go home now." Helios walked away and started down a moonlit path. Fiona took a stare at Small Lady. "Burning Finger!" She made a cut on Small Lady's face, the next minute it was full in blood. "Don't get near my honey again, you hear?" She then left Small Lady. And caught up with Helios only to give him more kisses and love as the night went on. Small Lady just stood there. She couldn't believe that Helios just left her. She just stood there, while the blood dripped down her face.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Chapter 3: Runaway

Chapter 3: Run Away  
  
"Don't get near my honey again, you hear?" She then left Small Lady. And caught up with Helios only to give him more kisses and love as the night went on. Small Lady just stood there. She couldn't believe that Helios just left her. She just stood there, while the blood dripped down her face.  
  
"Helios," Small Lady could barley say her words, or move her pinkish lips. Tears flooded down her face mixing a little bit with the blood on the floor. "HELIOS!" Small Lady shouted into the open. "W-Why." She collapsed on to the cold ground. For some odd reason she seemed to fall asleep.  
  
Dream***  
  
"Helios, wait!"  
  
Helios starts walking faster)  
  
"Helios!" "Answer Me Helios!"  
  
"Helios!"  
  
*Helios stops in his tracks) "I don't want to see your UGLY face ever again!" "Child!" "You UGLY disgusting named child. *Walks into darkness* (Fiona appears and get bigger and bigger) BURNING FINGER! "NO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE!" *Giant fire flashes appear* ******************************  
  
"NO!" Sweat dripped down Small Lady's face* She looked around and saw that she was back in her own bedroom, and apparently in her BUNNY pajamas. She peered around her room, seeing no one there. "The dream." Small Lady's heart felt like it had been ripped out and pierced. She burst into tears for 30 minutes straight. Then depressed, she moved out of her bed and head down the stairs. "Nothing like a good cry." Small Lady smiled to herself. She went to the kitchen and a lot of people stared at her while they saw her coming. Then they quickly whistled away and seemed to ignore her. Lita was in the kitchen, making pancakes. "Want some good old pancakes Small Lady?" Lita cheered. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry." "Oh." Lita said with a little sadness. Usually Small Lady LOVED pancakes. It was so odd to see her REJECT them. But Lita decided not to intrude her. She hadn't ever really been in love, and not even if she was, for a long time. So finally Chibi Usa walked into the senshi's room *Where Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina sleep*  
  
Surprisingly, Mina was still in the room. Unsurprisingly, she was snoring. She fell over Mina's computer, stereo, cd's, and other junk she didn't believe Mina could even own, but if you don't count that, the rest was basic junk she left lying around in her bedroom. Mina woke up from the clattering to see Small Lady. "What are you doing in MY room!?!" Mina was very active and volcanic already this morning. "I-I dunno!" "I was just wondering if. You were the one who brought me back to my room last night."  
  
Mina blushed at the comment. "Small Lady, yes I did, you were so cold and bloody. Who did that to your face?" "Ami informed the queen and king, and your pink crystal was brought out to heal you. "Ray found something in the forest too." "You should go to her and see it." Small Lady looked down at the ground and frowned. "Helios.married someone," she thought. "He cares for someone besides me." "He took her and married her." "He married who?" Mina looked at Small Lady as if she knew something important. "Nothing!" Small Lady covered up, and ran out of Mina's room. As Small Lady left Mina's courtiers, Mina said, "Small Lady.Maybe she's growing up too fast." "No." A familiar voice then said. It was Lita. She must have entered when Mina wasn't paying attention. "She is in her mind, but her body lacks showing it." "She isn't prepared.No, she just."Lita stuttered at her words. They then both looked in each other's eyes and both said, "Never grew up."  
  
Meanwhile, Small Lady ran next door to Rei's room. Rei was apparently brushing her long black hair. "Rei!" "Oh, Small Lady!" She seemed really in a hurry. "Here, I found this in the woods." She held a small piece of cloth in her hand. Small Lady recognized it. It was a piece of cloth that purple haired HELIOS TAKER worn that night. "Thanks," Small Lady didn't know what to say. It made her want to cry more. Choice 1: Cry Choice 2: Barf! For Pete's sake woman, this still has her stench in it, ughh. She has BO! YUCK! Small Lady left with the smelly cloth in her hand. "Helios.."  
  
"Small Lady!" her mother entered the hallway. "I saw what happened last night." Yeah right, Small Lady thought. "I already knew." "WHAT!?!?!!" Small Lady filled with anger right away. "You knew? You didn't tell me?" Small Lady was losing patience, skipping the calmness and going straight home run to anger.  
  
"Yes. 3 years ago, the priests told us." We didn't tell you so you wouldn't break your heart, dear." "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?!? AND YOU LET IT GO ON FOR 5 YEARS!!!" Small Lady was outraged. "Burn in Hell, and FLAME IN PIECES!!!" Small Lady said, starting to run out of the hallway, as the senshi only watched her horrifying rage. Her mother, astonished and angered by her words said, "I ONLY WAS PROTECTING YOU!!" "YOU SELFISH BRAT!" "I BROUGHT YOU TO THIS WORLD!"  
  
She actually raised her staff slightly. "DON'T think I CAN'T take you OUT. "Selfish?" Small Lady looked hurt. "YOU get ALL the attention!" "You even took away my BIRTHDAY!" YOU NEVER." NEVER ONCE SAID HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THESE 5 YEARS, OR GAVE ME A GIFT OR PROPER DINNER!" The queen slapped Small Lady on the face. "Well THERE IS YOUR HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Small Lady was silent for a few minutes. "Fine.if you don't want me to be in your "FANTASY" then that is fine!" I NEVER AM TREATED HERE!" "I KNOW YOU WERE BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME!  
  
Small Lady ran back to here room, tears going with her. "I won't go.I won't stay!" Small Lady was stammering in her tears. She saw her suitcase under her bed and remembered. I'll leave." I'm so unwanted here." She tried to open her door, finding it locked. "So?" Small Lady thought. I'll leave tonight." "And I'll go out my window, as well". So small lady started making a rope out of clothes and sewed a few stitches to keep it together a little bit. "I can't wait till tonight." Thought Small Lady.  
  
To Be Continued in Chapter 4. A New World. 


	4. Chapter 4: A New World

Chapter 4: A New World  
  
I'll leave tonight." "And I'll go out my window, as well". So small lady started making a rope out of clothes and sewed a few stitches to keep it together a little bit. "I can't wait till tonight." Thought Small Lady.  
  
Soon the air was cold, and the sky was a light dark. Small Lady threw her suitcase out the window first, and then making sure no one was watching, lowered the rope and climbed down. She decided to leave the rope hanging there in case she would come back, even though she didn't want to. For the last week, she had watched the guards movements, and devised a plan how to avoid them, when exactly to move, when to breath, when to run. She had planed for hours. So, She moved every 2 minutes to a close hiding spot ahead, and breathed every 1-minute that passed by.  
  
Soon Small Lady was at the last point. If she moved from here, she would be out of the palace gates, and into the unknown. Unfortunately, she hadn't planned ahead. At all as a matter of fact. The clouds above her roared. "It's going to rain soon." "I better hurry!" So, Small Lady ran into a nearby forest and kept on running from there. She had finally escaped.  
  
Meanwhile. "Small Lady. The Gentle Queen opened the door of Small Lady's room. "I'm sorry from before, it's just that." The Queen screamed and dropped the snacks for Small Lady from her hands as they smashed on the floor. "SMALL LADY!?!?!?" WHERE ARE YOU?" Neo Queen Serenity ran everywhere, franticly searching and checking for Small Lady. But she found her nowhere. Her only child gone, the queen fell on top of Small Lady's bed and cried.  
  
It was starting to rain. "Great!" "I don't even have any shelter," Small Lady thought. But nearby she saw what happened to be a small cottage that had some roses outside of the path leading up to it, with some of those cute little stepping-stones. There also seemed to be a pond of some sort, but the rain was getting heavier, and heavier, and covering most of the ground with fog as backup. "Like I have a choice!" Small Lady hurried into the small cabin, for it was beginning to thunder abruptly and she didn't want to get shocked.  
  
She closed the door behind her and hollered, "Hello?" "Is anyone here?" She didn't see anyone, and there was an attic she hadn't yet checked. She shrugged, and decided to go to bed, and check around in the morning, it was only 9:21, but she was tired from all that had happened today, and decided to put her painful sorrows to rest. She laid out her red sleeping bag, and pink pillow and got in. She looked at the rain from out of the two cabin windows. It seemed to have its own soft music, and it's very own beat. The beat of the rain hitting the ground, and the thunder thriving, slowly made her drift off into a sleep.  
  
"Small Lady!" The queen didn't even have an umbrella, and was scurrying around in one of her royal and fancy dresses. "Small Lady!" The Queen had searched the palace 7 times, and checked the palace grounds 3 times total. "Queen, lets go back inside," Rei assured Serenity it would be all right. Serenity flung her off. "No! It's all my fault that she left. It's my entire fault." Tears were brought to her eyes and she shouted again. Her dress was getting mud all over and Serenity ran around the palace grounds, tripping on her dress. "Small Lady!" The queen had hurt her ankle. She limped around the streets outside of the palace and ran around colliding to her feet and hitting the mud. "Small Lady, PLEASE!" "Answer me.please come back, PLEASE!" The queen only limped more as she dragged through the cold, emotional night.  
  
Small Lady peered her eyes open. It was morning. She walked outside for a moment, and stretched getting some fresh air. She smiled feeling the warm sun at her back. She skipped on the stones for a bit, and then went inside to have a little breakfast. She had some leftover meat dumplings from her birthday, and put on a different outfit of a blue jean skirt and a tan long sleeved t-shirt. She then noticed a string that was hanging from the corner of the room. "Hmm. Maybe its another room?" She walked over and pulled the string. Then all of a sudden the ground began to shake. "WHA? AN EARTHQUAKE!" "Wait a minute.that's just my stomach, never mind!" She laughed from her utter stupidness.  
  
A great sort of a door appeared, and as she opened it, there came a great light out of it. She walked in slowly, carrying all of her stuff, and dropped them when she saw a mirror, (One of those big ones that show your entire body) She also saw a book in front of it. "Book of Lunatia." Small Lady read. "The world of hero's, magic, knights, evil, creatures, sorcerers and. Belief." "Belief?" Small Lady was puzzled at this. What did belief have to do with anything? She opened the book curiously, and saw some words. "This is the legend of a hero." "The person who reads this book becomes the hero, and the person who saves Lunatia, from the evil and hatred that may possess them. When you read to the end of the story, you are transmitted here. A light came from the book. "Save her. Save the future princess and the princess of Lunatia." Save her". A voice was shouting. A huge power flung from the book and shined outward. "WHAT THE!??!? Small Lady's body started to disappear from the feet up. "WHAT'S HAPPENING, TO ME!?!??"  
  
Soon her whole body disappeared, and went through the book and into the mirror. It was all blue around her. W-Water?" "What is this?" She held her breath trying to find a way to escape but there was only Constant Ocean above, and below her.  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Chapter 5: Odd Happenings, New Enemy's A...

Chapter 5: Odd Happenings, New Enemy's Army.  
  
A huge power flung from the book and shined outward. "WHAT THE!??!? Small Lady's body started to disappear from the feet up. "WHAT'S HAPPENING, TO ME!?!??"  
  
Soon her whole body disappeared, and went through the book and into the mirror. It was all blue around her. W-Water?" "What is this?" She held her breath trying to find a way to escape but there was only constant ocean above, and below her.  
  
Then the whole scene seemed to change. The calm waters seemed to start swishing back and forth abruptly and poor Small Lady just had to sit there being pulled under, and holding her breath. Soon she saw a tornado, but it was in the water. It started pulling her and swirling her around, and she felt like she was going to barf. Suddenly she felt some sort of bone snap.  
  
Then all of a sudden, she got out of the stormy water for one minute, *so she breathed* and a flaming fireball hit her, causing her to get badly burned. She screamed, stinging in pain, just to fall right back into the water. She felt faint. The water felt like a giant glacier that pushed against her face. Wherever she was, it was painful. So painful, even if she was thinking, or merely doing nothing.  
  
Her vision seemed to be fading out. "God, kill me now." Small Lady KNEW it was it. Then the entire ocean seemed to stop flowing, and then Small Lady saw she was falling. She saw what appeared to be ground, and her body slammed against it, making her scream out. Tears seemed to be striped from her face, but since there was no water, she could at least breath. Her legs felt like they were giving out. She saw some sort of water above her, yet she could breath at the moment. "What a weird place." Then Small Lady fell over, and fainted from pain.  
  
Meanwhile.. Where we join the queen.  
  
"Queen, Please stop crying like that, your beautiful blue eyes look so sorrowful and stained." Rei was trying to stop the Queen from her crying over Small Lady. "I was a bad mother." The Queen could barley speak, practically choking on tears. "Maybe she just went to Saturn, to see Hotaru?" Lita said. "That's right, she must have!" Ami looked like she had an idea. "Oh, Mina. Will you take the queen to the movies for us?" Lita, Rei, and Ami chanted. "Why me?" Mina asked scooted into the room. "Because we are going to Saturn!" WHAT!!?!?" Mina was astonished. WHY DON'T I GET TO GO? "Cause your fat!" Diana shouted. "W-What DID YOU SAY?" The blonde big volcanic girl turned to the small cutey. Diana smiled, "I said-"THAT'S ENOUGH DIANA!" Artimis covered Diana's mouth. "Have fun!" Rei said as the three soldiers stumbled out the door. "Great." Mina was depressed. "Oh, look!" Xmen 2! Lets go see!" That caught her attention. She glanced over at the window at the pretty queen. "Wow." Mina was surprised. "She and Small Lady to look so beautiful. "And so alike."  
  
"Are you ready?" Fiona glared at Wiseman from her queen throne. "Only the best for you, mistress." Wiseman said so crackly. "Good, then how about you.Beryl?" The man in the king throne looked over to Queen Beryl. "Only the best.for you King Helios." "Good." he said gently. "Fiona, my lovely, please tell them our plans."  
  
"Right!" Fiona stood out of her chair, her long black mistress dress flowing. "Get us the energy, of Crystal Tokyo." "THAT is our first target." "Since you BOTH have been defeated by their queen, Helios and I, shall power you up a bit." "This should be an easy task." The Queen grinned evilly. "But queen.if this was so easy, why aren't you doing it?" Wiseman questioned.  
  
"Shut Up!" The queen and king said. "We, simply have more "Important" things to do." Mistress Fiona answered. "That is why we have resurrected you." "To do our bidding." Fiona said accurately, being glad not to be interrupted this time. "Take the silver imperial crystal." King Helios said. "What is that?" The queen was wondering.  
  
"Fiona, these two are aware of this, but let me tell you.The Silver Imperium Crystal, has the power to both heal, and if using all of its energy. Can blow away an entire planet." "If we snatch this, and the one who uses it, then we will have eliminated part of the plan. "Perfect idea." The Queen twisted a part of her purple hair. "I agree." "That is how it shall be done." "Then I will tell you part two." "If you succeed you shall be greatly rewarded." "If not, you know what will happen. Wiseman and Beryl shouted, "Yes!"  
  
So we continue to see Small Lady's happenings.. Is she still alive? And if so, what is she awakening to? Will she ever find out their evil scheme, or just be standing in their way? Stay tuned! ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6: Comet the daughter of the hea...

Chapter 6: Comet, the daughter of the healer!  
Then the entire ocean seemed to stop flowing, and then Small Lady saw she was falling. She saw what appeared to be ground, and her body slammed against it, making her scream out. Tears seemed to be striped from her face, but since there was no water, she could at least breath. Her legs felt like they were giving out. She saw some sort of water above her, yet she could breath at the moment. "What a weird place." Then Small Lady fell over, and fainted from pain.  
  
Now we continue back to Small Lady, and see what she is up to. Small Lady felt like she was awakening from a great pain. She heard the calm ocean waves in her ears. Her eyes slowly peered open. "Are you all right?" Small Lady's eyes opened to see a girl with a pink and white nurse hat on, a Pink dress with a white apron and hair as long as rei's, that was blue and some blue glasses on, and blue eyes. (A lot of blue there!)  
  
"Where.Am I?" Small Lady was still weak, and couldn't really get up just yet. "You are in the Dempow hospital of course!" The Blue Girl looked oddly at the girl. "Am I still on earth?" Small Lady hadn't ever heard of Dempow before. "What's an earth?" The Girl asked Small Lady. "THIS PLANET! What else could we be on?" "Oh, a planet huh?" "I've never heard of it.The Lunatia Spirits have never spoke of it." The girl was having no clue what so ever. "LUNATIA?" Small Lady then remembered.  
  
FLASHBACK************  
  
A great sort of a door appeared, and as she opened it, there came a great light out of it. She walked in slowly, carrying all of her stuff, and dropped them when she saw a mirror, (One of those big ones that show your entire body) She also saw a book in front of it. "Book of Lunatia." Small Lady read. "The world of hero's, magic, knights, evil, creatures, sorcerers and. Belief." "Belief?" Small Lady was puzzled at this. What did belief have to do with anything? She opened the book curiously, and saw some words. "This is the legend of a hero." "The person who reads this book becomes the hero, and the person who saves Lunatia, from the evil and hatred that may possess them. When you read to the end of the story, you are transmitted here. A light came from the book. "Save her. Save the future princess and the princess of Lunatia." Save her". END OF FLASHBACK************************  
  
"So.I'm inside the mirror book thingy!??!?" Small Lady looked as if this wasn't her day today. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself?" The Blue haired girl didn't even know whom she was talking to. "Oh.I'm Small Lady, Small Lady Serenity." Small Lady smiled the best she could. "Those names are banned." The Blue Haired Girl was confused.  
  
"The Spirits only allow one worded names." "But, you have to become a member of Lunatia then." "If you don't then your pretty much stuck in these hospital's and hotel's." "WHAT?!?!?" Small Lady never heard of such a lame law. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to abide to it" Small Lady thought. "That mean's all just call you Small, but shrimp means the same thing!" "Meanie." Small Lady didn't want to be called Small, nor Shrimp. "My name is Comet." "I am the daughter of the healer." "What do you mean, by healer?" Small Lady was pondered. "I'll show you his house soon. You need a new body, I can see too." "It's hard to come by tiny bodies though." "I'm not little!" I'm 490 years old!" "Ok then." Comet knew that was possible here. But Small Bodies were outdated. Small Lady got out of bed. "My.Wounds are healed?" "I healed them for you." "It took a lot of lunar energy, if I must say so." Comet smiled at Small (As she calls her) "So.that's what a healer does?" "Well.." Comet bit her lip. "It's hard to explain." "Let's go down to father's house and I'll show you!" Comet took out a pink and white wacky talky and said, "Ending Lunar Transition." Then she and Small Lady head down the elevator, and out the door soon to see the healer.where their quest begins.  
  
"Small, It's getting foggy up ahead, maybe we should head back." "No, I want to learn about this weird place." "You won't believe me if I tell you, but. I come from another world." "WHAT!!!!?!??!!?" Comet took the picnic basket she was carrying and held it like a bat. "Don't get close you alien!" "It's ok, I don't have any weapons!" Comet smashed small lady in the head just in case. "Haven't you heard of wanders from other worlds?" Small Lady thought she wasn't the only one. "No actually, because.it was said a long time ago the Lunatia Spirits sealed our world, so no one could get in."  
  
The fog was getting thicker, and it was getting hard to see where they were going. "He he." I haven't seen you in a while Small Lady.." A mysterious man-like voice said. "That voice!" Suddenly, a man's hands wrapped around Small Lady and she was being chocked. "C-c-om-et." "Small?" "Small?" Where did you go?" Comet said panicky.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye Earth

Chapter 7: Earth is gone.  
The fog was getting thicker, and it was getting hard to see where they were going. "He he." I haven't seen you in a while Small Lady.." A mysterious man-like voice said. "That voice!" Suddenly, a man's hands wrapped around Small Lady and she was being chocked. "C-c-om-et." "Small?" "Small?" Where did you go?" Comet said panicky.  
  
Comet unsheathed from nowhere, a blue staff, with strange ancient writing on it, and a golden star, the size of comet's head on top that glimmered beautifully. "Crystal Staff within my heart." "Reveal the chosen one I part." "SMALL!" The golden star sparkled and then glowed gold, making a beam shooting out of it. It revealed Small Lady just a little farther down the road.  
  
Comet hurried down the road looking at the accused person. "You shall never be forgiven. Your evil shall be stopped!" All of a sudden her star turned a light crystal blue, and comet was glowing blue as well. She raised her staff high, and it lifted off the ground, glowing with power that was multiplying. "Awesome power." Wiseman said aloud. Then, with his dark stone hands, he grabbed the staff, but it disappeared along with Comet.  
  
Comet appeared floating above Wiseman, and shouted, "Lunar Balance!!!" Everything around seemed to stop, and a blue beam hit Wiseman. It melted his skin and body, but he disappeared. "A hologram." Comet's staff disappeared, and went into her heart. "Comet." Small Lady was merely astonished. Nothing could express what she had just seen from the pretty nurse she had once known. "I thought you were a healer?" Small Lady was confused. The blue haired healer smiled.  
  
"I am a healer." "My father teaches the art of healing." "But. I have little lunar power to protect others." She smiled again. "It's from the spirits. You must have some sort of power born within you that makes you different. Different from everyone else. You must use that power. It is apart of you, and defines who you are." Her smile faded. "But.My father wants me to grow up to be a Master Healer, like he is in our Shrine. But I don't want to be a healer. I want to go out and adventure like everyone else."  
  
"Tomorrow is my birthday." "According to law I'm supposed to choose what I am to be. I want to be.an adventurer. A sorcerer really." "I want to do something really exciting in my life." "My father. he said I am going to get an important thing on my birthday." I hope.I'll get a adventurer shard."  
  
What is that?" "A adventurer shard is a shard you hold around your neck, telling your money, age, weapon, adventures, and a bunch of cool stuff. "But, you only can get one if you are an adventurer." The fog was clearly gone, and a shrine painted gold outside, and blue inside was up ahead. "Hi pa!" A man with short blue hair, and blue pant's the type (inuyasha wears) and a white shirt very clean were up ahead.  
  
"Have you come with a student?" He looked at the little Small Lady. "No, she is a patient from the hospital." "Her name is Small!" Comet grinned. "WHY does she have to call me Small?" Small Lady wined. The old man spoke, "Because long names are banned. To make sure no person knows your identity." "Oh." NOW Small Lady knew this crazy reason.  
  
"But I'm a princess." WHAT?" The old man fell to his knees. "Princess, where are you from?" He seemed very loyal. "I'm the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity, and King Endymion." "WHAT!?!?" Comet dropped her picnic basket. "Earth doesn't exist anymore!" "It was blown up, it's long gone!" Comet looked confused. "WHAT?" Small Lady turned back at Comet. "It's true, the Spirits blew it up." "All the people were dead." "They gave them a proper burial." Comet pointed out. "NO!" Small Lady fell to her knees. "Just like that?" "WHY?" She burst into tears. "I should have.stayed." "WHY IS MY LIFE RUINED?"  
  
A familiar man came up. "Because. WE, the dark moon destroyed it." Helios was standing right in front of her. "So we meet again, little one."  
  
To be continued.. 


	8. Chapter 8: Part 1: Helios, Fiona

Review! I decided to make a little review that way peoples question's would be answered.  
  
Question: Why are long names band? Answer: The spirits of their world simply like to make short names so their identities won't be revealed. Have they something to hide? Maybe ^^  
  
Question: Tell me, what's with Helios PLEASE! Answer: During the 3rd year when he hadn't returned, the chief priest decided since Small Lady wasn't growing up, they would make him marry someone worthy. So.That is were Fiona comes in to play. The priest was sent to Fiona, were he was forced to marry her. Fiona made him fall in love with her, using the power of the cryoke, crystal. It made him fall deeply in tune with her. It can't be broken unless a powerful crystal, (Silver Imperium, would have to be 100x stronger than it already is.) which so far in the story they don't have. BUT, I can tell you how to get it. ^_~  
  
How do we get the crystal? Answer: There are 107 regions in Lunatia known. You must get some of the crystal in every single region; bring it to the central region. (Crystal realms to be exact. THAT is were the spirit's rest.) Doing so will take lot's of courage and new skills to be learned (No more Sailor Scout outfits!). Might even take a whole year for Small Lady. Only time will tell ^_~  
  
Why did Helios call her little one? He's under a spell, he he. I'm making it painful, but truly so what? He shouldn't call her maiden all the time. Even though it is the spell, little one is pretty thoughtful, really.  
  
Why do you separate paragraphs so oddly? Answer: I try to separate one giant thing from another. Two huge things should not be in the same paragraph if they saw two huge things.  
  
If not a Sailor Scout, what will Small Lady become? Answer: A Crystal Captor. Sort of like sakura but different in a way. I'll tell more later in the story. As for now. Here is Chapter 8 Part 1:  
Chapter 8: Helios, Fiona  
  
"But I'm a princess." WHAT?" The old man fell to his knees. "Princess, where are you from?" He seemed very loyal. "I'm the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity, and King Endymion." "WHAT!?!?" Comet dropped her picnic basket. "Earth doesn't exist anymore!" "It was blown up, it's long gone!" Comet looked confused. "WHAT?" Small Lady turned back at Comet. "It's true, the Spirits blew it up." "All the people were dead." "They gave them a proper burial." Comet pointed out. "NO!" Small Lady fell to her knees. "Just like that?" "WHY?" She burst into tears. "I should have.stayed." "WHY IS MY LIFE RUINED?"  
  
A familiar man came up. "Because. WE, the dark moon destroyed it." Helios was standing right in front of her. "So we meet again, little one."  
  
Small Lady couldn't even think. The last time they met was very chilling; it made her cry just to think about it. "You know this guy or something?" Comet looked at Small Lady with curious eyes. "He's your BOYFRIEND an't he?" Comet gave Small Lady a little push, only to get punched in the face by her. "No, I am already married." Helios reassured. He snapped his fingers, and the purple-headed girl from before appeared.  
  
"To my beautiful wife Fiona." He gave Fiona a short kiss. Fiona spoke, "I'll be the one to kill you." She raised her finger again, and Small Lady froze. Comet's weapon appeared in her hand. Don't touch her, you twit." Comet was very protective. "Comet, I thought I said no weapons, except for healing!" The dad walked up to Comet. Just when she put down her weapon, Fiona made a new flame attack not seen before. "RAY DISHES!" Circle-like dishes of flaming fire roared towards Comet. Small Lady jumped in front of her, and took a hit from every Ray Dish there was. (There were 10)  
  
"Small you idiot!" "Why did you do that?" Comet knew that she shouldn't have done such a thing to herself. "You have done so much for me." "I just wanted to make it up somehow." Small Lady looked like her mother right then. With her gentle eyes. "I don't think I've done enough yet." Small Lady said as she smiled." Comet then raised her staff, making it appear from her heart. "My staff comes from my heart, when it knows it needs to protect. Yet at the same time destroy." "I take this as my deed done, as I shall banish you, from these grounds." "Come, and attack me." "Or I shall have the honor for you!" Comet said the last to sentences very sharply. Not to take lightly at all. Fiona moved. One inch. "Lunar Balance!!!" Everything stopped, and a beam hit Fiona.  
  
"Foolish." Fiona snickered. She smacked the beam away. It was going to collide against Comet. But.Small Lady stood again, and took the hit. "Small!" "Stop it!!" You're leaking in blood." Comet was nearly crying over her. "Bring her into the shrine, Comet." "I'll take these guys out." The old man shouted, "Blue Beard, Banisher!" A giant blue beard swept at them, and they disappeared again. "A hologram." Comet's father said. He moved into the shrine, so he could reveal the secret. 


	9. Chapter 8:part 2:The Adventure is near!

Chapter 8: Part 2: The adventure begins!  
  
"Lunar Balance!!!" Everything stopped, and a beam hit Fiona.  
  
"Foolish." Fiona snickered. She smacked the beam away. It was going to collide against Comet. But. Small Lady stood again, and took the hit. "Small!" "Stop it!!" You're leaking in blood." Comet was nearly crying over her. "Bring her into the shrine, Comet." "I'll take these guys out." The old man shouted, "Blue Beard, Banisher!" A giant blue beard swept at them, and they disappeared again. "A hologram." Comet's father said. He moved into the shrine, so he could reveal the secret.  
  
"Small, are you alright?" Small Lady was dazed, and her vision blurring. "Are you?" Small Lady just stared up at Comet, hoping she wasn't hurt. "That Fiona, what a jerk!" She grabbed a bunch of potions and fluids off the wall and mixed them up. "Now let's bandage you up a bit." Comet said uneasily. After the potions were done, and Comet was done spilling and splashing, she opened Small Lady's mouth and poured it in. "This should make you better by tomorrow. I knew I shouldn't have left the hospital with you!" Comet put her hands on her head. "Comet.who taught you how to use that attack? The one you used against Fiona."  
  
A tear came down Small Lady's cheek as she remembered the painful memory when they first met. "Oh! My mother, she was a teacher of the Magic Arts School down near the hospital. She taught everyone at least 1 spell of magic so you could defend yourself. She had to first identify your basic beginner type first though." Comet said though her smile sort of faded in a way. "What are types?" Small Lady was confused. "Oh, Magic types you mean? There are many, many magic types that you use as your type of magic attacks. But, when you're little you only get to choose one. It more likely chooses you really. My mom had a wand, with the ocean on it. You could feel it, and hear it when you touched her wand. It was a special wand that chooses your magic type for you. You say some ancient words, and a magic saying, and viola! "Do you think.I could learn?" "Of course!" But, you aren't even a member of Lunatia yet REMEMBER? Comet gave Small Lady the look of anger that she didn't want to deal with look. "How do I become a member?" Small Lady was very confused about their world. A "member" sounded more club-like than the world you were born in, and you're already in sort of thing. Comet sighed deeply. "Your still hurt, you should leave your questions till tomorrow when your well. Ask one more, then I'll put you in my bed." "Comet seems a lot like mother." Small Lady thought. That reminded her of her last question. "Comet, where is your mom?" Comet frowned, something Small Lady seemed to remember from herself. "I'm 16. My mother, she wanted to go out and help teach magic to the other people of Lunatia. To go on an adventure, like I have wanted to, really. She had waited for so many years, but when I was born, I was supposed to be a distraction to her true dream." A small tear ran down Comet's face. "When I was 8 years old, some time in May, she left me.." More tears began to fall. "She left without saying goodbye, and I never saw her again."  
  
Comet Flashback*********  
  
*Young Comet awakens from her slumber at 5:34 in morning* Comet: Daddy! Daddy! Where is mommy? She isn't in bed, or anywhere! Comet's Father stared blankly at Comet. : S-she left comet, dear. *Tears strolling down his face* to fulfill her dream!" Comet just stood there, shaking into tears. "NO!" "She wouldn't leave me!" "She loves me!" Tears seem to explore Comets face, until she screamed. "SHE PROMISED!" "SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME!" Comet ran out the door just as the sun was coming up. She thought she saw her mother in her blue kimono walking the path of the very edge of the sunset. "NO!!!!!!!!!!" "YOU PROMISED!" "THAT YOU LOVE ME FOREVER!" Comet ran at the fading image in the forest, running towards the sunset tear. She was wearing a pink kimono, and as she ran she fell down, her knee bleeding and her heart iced. She finally fell on the forest ground, just as the rain was falling. "Why.?" Tears freckled her face. And the rain fell on as well. "If you love me.why didn't you tell me? Or take me with you? You said you loved me!!!" As her tears raced, her father walked into the forest and found Comet alone, in her tears. He picked her up, and held her close.  
  
End of Comet Flashback***************  
  
Tears again rippled downward, like in her memory. "It's been me and Dad since then." She smeared her hand across her face to erase her tears. "I'll show you the room now!" She gripped on her feelings, and showed Small Lady her room. Small Lady was still concerned for Comet, but mentioned nothing as she saw her room it had a blue bed with all the different blues imaginable, a gold and blue lamp. A blue and gold closet, a blue Chester drawer, a blue knight doll, a vase of lily's on top of her Chester drawer's and corner of the room full of a bunch of odd miscellaneous items thrown into a bag.  
  
"Sorry if it's kind of messy, but I worked at the hospital all day with you yesterday, and a bunch of sick poisoned men the day before. I had to stay there for two day's." Comet smiled. Her tears had vanished from before and she was still actually smiling. "Goodnight!" Comet simply said, and closed the door. Small Lady simply went into the bed, and her heartache simply could just be enough to make her fall into a deep slumber.  
  
Small lady awoke to see sunlight enter the room. She got out of bed, made it, and walked outside. She saw Comet, roaring with energy. It was practically flowing out of her. "HYAA!" With that, she sliced a huge boulder blocking a cave entrance. "Never seen that before!" Comet said surprisingly. "Me neither, I didn't see it yesterday." Small Lady said as she surprised Comet. She jumped back for a moment, and then grinned. "I see your up early!" "It's only 6:00 AM!" Comet laughed. "But then I suppose, a small shrimp like you would want to see some power!" "Oh shut up!" Small Lady blurted out, full of jealousy. "I always practice fighting early in the morning!" "It makes me stay focused with my power." "Well, I certainly think we should see this weird old cave out."  
  
So, Small Lady and Comet checked out the weird cave, and found Comet's father inside. "Comet!" "Small!" "So you have come!" "This is the cave where I, will lead you to your adventure, just like the legend says so!" Comet's father grinned with excitement. "Small, you may call me, Jhoto." "I am a Master Healer." "In the legend, they say a girl shall come to this world, to capture the crystal's of the 107 Lunatia regions and save the land from the darkness, that is beginning to bring about death here." "I am a step to help you in the legend." "For when you helped my daughter out, I KNEW that you had been the one sent from Earth. For earth is only spoken by the spirits." "WAIT A DARN MINUTE!" Small Lady slammed, for he was saying something she knew was impossible. "What legend?" Comet's father held up a book of baby blue crystal covering, and white cleansed pages. "This is the legendary book the spirits gave me when I was told of my destiny." "I am to make you a member of Lunatia, give you this book of guidance and to make a you, become a woman. 


	10. Chapter 9: Within A Childs Heart The Thr...

Chapter 9: Within A Child's heart. The three deeds to rebirth!  
  
"Small, you may call me, Jhoto." "I am a Master Healer." "In the legend, they say a girl shall come to this world, to capture the crystal's of the 107 Lunatia regions and save the land from the darkness, that is beginning to bring about death here." "I am a step to help you in the legend." "For when you helped my daughter out, I KNEW that you had been the one sent from Earth. For earth is only spoken by the spirits." "WAIT A DARN MINUTE!" Small Lady slammed, for he was saying something she knew was impossible. "What legend?" Comet's father held up a book of baby blue crystal covering, and white cleansed pages. "This is the legendary book the spirits gave me when I was told of my destiny." "I am to make you a member of Lunatia, give you this book of guidance and to make a you, become a woman.  
  
Small Lady looked shocked at this man. She didn't believe in this at all. A WOMAN? A REAL LADY? It was everything she wanted, and her unreachable goal. Plus, she was amazed there were 107 REGIONS OF LUNATIA! That, was gonna make this ride longer. "Are you serious? That's impossible!" Small Lady seemed a bit more cold and serious remembering what happened with Wiseman.  
  
But that was still so long ago. The healer spoke, "I am a wise healer, and there is a way. But, you will have to give up things of extreme fortune, to do what is needed of you. Once you decide, you CANNOT turn away." The Master was VERY serious. You could here it, anywhere.  
  
Small Lady thought, "Earth is destroyed.Helios taken. Everything I loved and still do have been grabbed from my heart and stabbed away. Nothing, in the world could hurt me more." Small Lady then raised herself and spoke, " I accept!" Comet looked at Small. "WHY? How can she throw her life away?" She accidentally said aloud. Small Lady eyes looked with fearlessness toward Comet. "If every thing your heart had ever loved had been taken, and you were left with no person you loved left, what would you do?" "Start over? That would make things decently right. At least you had a chance to restart and make something out of yourself. There is no love left in your heart." Small Lady knew that had been a right answer.  
  
Comet stepped forward. "There is always room for love. Remember that." She hugged Small Lady. Small Lady blushed, for that was the first hug she'd had since 6 months ago.  
  
"Thanks!" Small Lady grinned, for she surly must always remember that. The master interrupted their short battle, "Well, then I'll shoot the Sign Beam at you, then I'll throw you into the Ocean Of Rebirth, and finally, throw you into the Forget Me Fire. Of course, that's only step one."  
  
Small Lady cleared her throat. "Excuse me but, what are those three things I agreed to?" The Master had a short fading of his smile.  
  
"The sign beam, erases your planetary promise, the crescent on your forehead, making you not belong to earth anymore. Then you go to the Forget Me Fire, where all of your memories of earth shall be erased. You may only remember one person of your will. Then you are thrown into the Ocean Of Rebirth, where you are reborn." THEN, you will become a lady. You will then be the age of 16."  
  
Small Lady was shocked at these words. She could restart, but forget? She knew though, whom she must remember always. Helios. "Okay!" Small Lady was ready.  
  
"Good." He brought a huge bazooka out that he could barely hold. He shot it right away. Small Lady froze watching the beam of darkness come straight for her. It hit the center of Small Lady's forehead right away. Immediately, a powerful pain shot through her body, leaving her screaming in pain.  
  
She screeched so loud, the window's almost broke. Comet went away to get some earplugs. Small Lady felt as if the dark moon were taking all of her energy. She was yet, only helpless to the beam's force. Soon it almost seemed as if she got used to the dark energy, and she let it run through her. She didn't care about the damage right now.  
  
Soon, Jhoto stopped the beam, and the crescent that was once on her forehead, was completely gone. Small Lady just stood for a few moments. Then she dropped to the ground in pain.  
  
"Don't worry, you can take a 30 minute breather." Small Lady panted for 10 minutes on the ground, tried walking again for 10 minutes, and drank some water from inside the cave. Soon, after her panting, the minutes were up.  
  
Small Lady stood forth once more. "Are you ready, for the Forget Me Fire?" The Master sternly stood.  
  
"Don't do it!" Comet ran to Small Lady. "If you forget yourself, one memory will not help at ALL!" Comet scrunched herself in front of Small Lady. Small Lady stepped to the side simply and said, No."  
  
"I have come way too far to stop." Small Lady stared into a gaze. Comet couldn't believe this. She would NEVER throw her life away. Why would Small Lady do as such? Sure, there are rough things but.  
  
Comet's father interrupted her trace of thought. A huge fire was burning in the next room. Small Lady stood, and started walking with Jhoto closer to the flaming room. Comet just stared, at a wasted life. Small Lady.  
  
"Go into the center of the flaming room. Repeat the words: forget, forget, shed my memories tis let. Forget my heart, pull memories apart, and keep my most treasured safe away. In my dearest mind to say." Jhoto glared at Small Lady.  
  
"You must do this in 3 minutes exactly. If you screw up, you will die. You shall burst in to flames and become utter ashes."  
  
Comet eyed those last words. If you screw up, you will die. You shall burst in to flames and become utter ashes." She said it to herself and aloud.  
  
Here, a few steps away from her, was a girl who took attacks for her more then once, and could have died. Yet, she was ripping herself up at a chance she barley even had. "PLEASE DON'T!"  
  
Comet tried to grasp Small Lady in her arms, but she was already going into the fire. The fire roared behind Small Lady making a wall of fire blocking the path inside. "Small you idiot!" Comet pounded her fist to the wall of fire. "Your life is greater then fire, and your killing your old self to do it!" Comet broke into tears.  
  
Comet gave her father a nasty look. "You! You did this! WHY would you let her do this!??!?!?! Any person for pete's sake!?!?!?" Comet had gone from calm, to angry in one big jump.  
  
"The girl made the decision herself. Now it is hers to take care of. You knew that from the beginning as I have known. We could have done little, right? Besides." Comet's father looked at Comet.  
  
"You knew all along, didn't you?" He smiled at Comet. Comet stared at him blankly. "Yes, but.I NEVER thought the legend was true." Can she really? IS SHE really.the one to save this land?  
  
All 107 regions of Lunatia? It seems a big task. Not easy, at all." Comet looked into the blazing fire. ".You know that no person here has ever survived that right?" Comet glanced over at her father.  
  
"Yes, but perhaps she will." Her father grabbed Comet and said, "I want to tell you that.if I leave, do not morn. Your mother. You know, like before." Comet looked a little shocked.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Comet asked quietly. "I'm not sure. It depends, depends on the legend. The legend with the soul inside the fire. They both looked into the fire, wondering if Small Lady would be ok.  
  
Meanwhile.Inside the fire..  
  
Small Lady stood at the dazing fire ahead. Fire, Fire. There was nowhere left to go. When she stepped, she stepped on fire. When she breathed, fire tried to enter her mouth.  
  
"How am I supposed to get to the center of this?" Small Lady groaned, as huge flares erupted from the back and front of her. She stood forward, unafraid of the fire, and leapt into the fire. She tried brushing it off, but it stuck to her, and stung anything it touched.  
  
"More fire hurdles. That's it! That's how to get out! I need to jump into the fire!" Small Lady jumped into the erupting fire, and got sting with more hatred the fire brought. A voice seemed to whisper, "You can't do it, the queen was always weak, and now its been passed to you. Your nothing, a worthless use of heart and energy!"  
  
Small Lady tried to smack the voice and fire away, but it just seemed to get closer. Closer, and closer, it was hitting her from every direction. Small Lady was feeling faint, queasy, and dizzy. But then a new voice entered her mind, a sweet and soft one. "Become one with the fire. Absorb the energy, and drain energy. Find the center. Hurry."  
  
Small Lady heard the voice, and almost as if a new person took over, she flamed through the fire, feeling the burning sting run through her. "Go flames, go. Try to destroy me, and I will just thus a stand in front. I have no time for your toying games.  
  
The flames roared through her soul, almost as if a tornado surrounded her. With eyes of emotion, Small Lady saw the center before her. She ran to it, with 30 seconds left. Still the heat was getting stronger, more painful, and more burning as the seconds ran by.  
  
"What.were those words again?" Small Lady, almost as if someone had whispered it to her, or took control of her mind, saw the past. FLASHBACK****** "Go into the center of the flaming room. Repeat the words: forget, forget, shed my memories tis let. Forget my heart, pull memories apart, and keep my most treasured safe away. In my dearest mind to say." END OF FLASHBACK********  
  
"Alrighty then. forget, forget, shed my memories tis let. Forget my heart, pull memories apart, and keep my most treasured safe away. In my dearest mind to say." The flames for a minute, seemed to roar at top speed, and explosions seemed rummaging through her mind.  
  
Almost as if negative energy was taking out her love, hate, and everything. But Small Lady gripped on. She gripped on to her most fond memory of the one she dearly desired. Helios. Her dearest memory. A tear went down her cheek and was dissolved by the fire. "Helios." But soon everything was a swirl, and she fell down, fainted on the firing floor. 


	11. Chapter 10: Part one: A vision of meatba...

Chapter 10:Part One: A vision of meatballs, possessed dreamer.  
  
Almost as if negative energy was taking out her love, hate, and everything. But Small Lady gripped on. She gripped on to her most fond memory of the one she dearly desired. Helios. Her dearest memory. A tear went down her cheek and was dissolved by the fire. "Helios." But soon everything was a swirl, and she fell down, fainted on the firing floor.  
  
The firing walls disappeared, and the room was filled with only steam. "Small!" Comet hurried in and looked around through the remaining steam looking for Small Lady. Even Jhoto went in.  
  
Comet shook Small Lady continuously. "Wake up! Wake up you idiot!" Small Lady just lay there in spit of it, motionless, and unconscious. "Let her be Comet.  
  
She is losing her memories, and recovering. You shouldn't in twine within her." The blue wise man looked at his daughter. She looked as if she really cared for Small Lady. All of her friends, had left to become adventurers or healers.  
  
But then an amazing shot of energy blew threw his mind. "They're coming!" Jhoto carried Small Lady out, and they hurried to a darkened cellar.  
  
"What are you doing daddy?" Comet looked oddly at her father as she went down the steps. "The monster has come for Small, we must keep her safe as long as possible, the nervous father exclaimed as he hurried down with Small Lady. He set her on a cold wooden table, near the center of the room.  
  
"I must go now. I have to protect her." Jhoto's eyes shined with determination. "No you mustn't!" Comet didn't have a much completion to that though.  
  
"Comet.you know she is the one. That is why we must protect her. If she dies, then Lunatia will again fall into eternal darkness. Darker then now.  
  
Besides, in the legend, as it was given to me by the spirits, it said, I must- Comet cut him off to say this- LEAD THE CHOSEN ONE TO THEIR DESTINY! Comet sharply flung in his face. "It didn't say for you to protect her! I will because she has saved my life taking blows before! Comet glared at her father, with true, and willing eyes.  
  
Before he could even answer, Comet ran up the stairs, and locked the cellar doors. "COMET!" Jhoto banged his fists at the door, knowing it wouldn't help. Even though that was true, he still continued, crying at the same time. "Comet, don't.Get yourself killed, you hear? Because people care about you." Tears splattered from his face.  
  
Meanwhile. Where Comet was, currently (Outside Shrine) "I see it!" Comet viewed a giant monster, made of ice, right outside the shrine. So, Comet unsheathed her staff from her heart and held it in battle pose.  
  
"I see you evil! For as you are sensed, you can never bring goodness to this land! I will punish you, in the healer name!" The monster threw a punch at Comet, but she jumped on his back and shouted, "LUNAR BALANCE!" While at the same time stabbing into the ice.  
  
The jagged ice pieces flew everywhere, stabbing Comet's arms and legs many times. Comet screeched out from the pain, still liking the joy of it that the pain brought as well. But then, a huge chunk aimed for her heart, as she stood there in amiss shock.  
  
"Blue Beard, Banisher!" A giant blue like tidal wave picked up the shard, and threw it in the forest. "FATHER?" Comet glanced over at the shrine. "I knew you couldn't take care of yourself! Look at all your bruises, and scrapes!" Jhoto looked pitifully at his blue haired, blooded daughter.  
  
Comet ran, and jumped in her father's arms. "Thank you.daddy!" A slight tear ran down Comet's cheek. They walked inside together. They chugged downward, to the cellar. "Small?" Comet glanced through the door. She discovered that Small Lady was not there. Her eyes widened. "Where the hell did she go?" She rummaged back outside, running, looking for Small Lady.  
  
No crowds of dust, thundering rings, and needles of rain stopped her. She kept running, looking at the tracks of small feet that remained. She looked, and kept running towards a mountain. She saw a pink haired girl on top of mountain.  
  
"Could it be? That Small is going to. Oh My God! She's going to try to kill herself!" Comet flung her body against the hard rock, slipping 5 times, crowding her heart to the top.  
  
She hurried, but slowed down after a while noticing Small wasn't moving. About 30 minutes, she finally reached the top. Her hospital nurse outfit was slopped on with a hard coat of mud.  
  
"Isn't this beautiful? The tangled sorrow that a storm brings to this place. It reminds me of my heart." Small Lady's eyes seemed darker then before, a gleam and sorrow in both eyes. The same amount, truly.  
  
"Small.?" Comet looked at the dark haired girl in mere shorts and a tank top. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!"? Small Lady Snapped, still not looking at Comet, but at the dark thundering clouds up ahead. "I am only Maiden.Helios's maiden." Small Lady pressed on her heart, a tear running of unknown essence, falling from her face. She then turned around.  
  
"I WILL FIND HIM. I won't let any idiot stand between us! I love him!" Small Lady raised a dagger from her hand.  
  
"Small! What are you doing?" Fear filled Comet's eyes, as darkness started to fill Small Lady's. Then, a serene sound filled the air. The dark clouds of the sky seemed to move away, and a great light shined from what was light.  
  
A beautiful maiden filled the sky, and floated down. She had blond hair, and it was as long and silky as pure silk. She had the strangest meatball pigtails though. Besides that, she looked like a goddess. She had wings of an angel, and a queen white dress, with gold on the top/ She floated near Small Lady, chanting her name, and gave her a simple kiss on the cheek. She touched Small Lady, looking so sad, yet beautiful at the same time. She said some ancient words, and left.  
  
The storm, and everything, seemed to stop. Small Lady, dazed, seemed to fall off the mountain. "Small!" She tried to grab her, but could only watch as she fell from the mountains grasp, to the floor of the forest.  
  
Someone apparently seemed to catch her, for Comet didn't hear any sound of BOOM, Crash, Yow my arm, or even get the ointment, a very common one indeed. Comet hurried down the mountain, to see the person had left, but left Small Lady under a nearby oak tree. Comet smiled, seeing Small Lady well, but wondered where the person had fled. "Could it have been.? That meatball goddess from before?" Comet pondered her thoughts, thinking.  
  
Comet brought Small Lady inside the house, where she awakened 2 hours later.  
  
"Huh?" Small Lady awoke, finding herself in Comet's bed again. "What? Who am I? Where did I come from? Small Lady looked around the room searching for Comet. "Comet!" Comet appeared.  
  
"Hello Small, how are you?" Comet then went off to fetch some pancakes for Small. "Why can't I remember my parents or friends? I only remember. - Helios? You only remember Helios because of the fire remember?  
  
(Gee what a dumb question to ask, to REMEMBER eh? ^_^) Small Lady then stopped her endless idiotic ness and said, " Oh yeah! That's right.Helios. Hey, a Comet do you think.if I find Helios, and collect the gems, I'll regain a bunch of these memories?" Small Lady dug into some of the pancakes, slobbering them with syrup.  
  
"Perhaps.maybe not." Comet continued to flip a few pancakes. "Do you think I'm ready for the third task?" Comet smiled. "Of course! We came this far after all right? Besides, I'm behind you 100% of the way!" Small Lady gave a syrupy smile, and went to the cave, for her third task. Comet grabbed two plates full of pancakes, and rushed down as well.  
  
Jhoto was busy doing push ups, but had stopped when he saw Small Lady come in. He warmly smiled, "Are you ready this morning Small?" "OF COURSE!" Small Lady jumped, and ran towards the nutty man. Comet came in, handing Jhoto a plate of pancakes, and eating her own. They sat down at the wooden table, and ate them politely.  
  
"Um.Jhoto? If I find Helios, and collect the gems, I'll regain a bunch of these memories? Is it possible? Jhoto looked at Small Lady, and answered, "It depends on the will of the person. If they have a heart made of determination and courage, they might. If they have a heart of cruelty and aggressiveness, they will not. It's a 50% chance either way. He gave his plate to Comet, and walked to a mirror. He went right threw it. This practically made Small Lady choke, and she ran right through the mirror, not thinking clearly as well.  
  
Inside, the mirror. There was a mountain where Jhoto stood, and great oceans bellow him. Small Lady appeared next to him, and looked at the great waters bellow her. "Whoa.A long way down, isn't it?" Small Lady laughed a bit to herself. "These aren't any normal waters Small Lady. These are the great springs of June. You will be in here for days, maybe weeks, evolving. Who knows what twisted maze will be in there." "Are you ready?" Jhoto turned to Small Lady.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Lunatia Times #2@@@@@@@@@  
  
So what did you think? This is the 10th Chapter here! An anniversary! YEAH! Here are some more questions you probably will ask. *Opens letter* Dear Lunatia, your fan fiction is great, I love you! You are so hott. *Stops* Well thank you, I'm flattered!  
  
Chibi Usa: Wait, that's YOUR handwriting! *Chibi glare at Lunatia*  
  
Me: *Gulps* Well here is a quick question,  
  
How many chapters of this fic will there be? Answer: I'm not sure. Let's see, 107 gems, 1 gem captured per chapter, so 107, maybe 5 episodes to win Helios back including ending, side chapters, and 40-30 for that then. Well, let's just say, I'm going to be here for a while. ^_^"""  
  
Chibi Moon: Stop Slacking and Save my hunny bunny!  
  
Lunatia: gimme a break! *Starts kit Kat commercial* *All Anime Chibi's grab weapons again.* *Gulps* O.k..See ya when I'm alive! Runs to kit Kat Company) I thought you promised me a raise!!!!  
  
Person: No contract! Me: AWW MAN! 


	12. Chapter 10: Part two: The Ocean Of June ...

Chapter 10: Part 2: Ocean Of June, The Ocean Of Rebirth!  
  
"Whoa.A long way down, isn't it?" Small Lady laughed a bit to herself. "These aren't any normal waters Small Lady. These are the great springs of June. You will be in here for days, maybe weeks, evolving. Who knows what twisted maze will be in there." "Are you ready?" Jhoto turned to Small Lady.  
  
"D-Days?" Small Lady looked at the man as if he was crazy. Sure, she had lost the mark of the moon, and a lot of her past memories for sure but. She couldn't even hold her breath under water for 4 minutes! She only could for a mere 3, and that was it. "How the heck am I supposed to live?"  
  
But, she had to admit; it was a miracle she even got this far anyway. The sign beam felt as if it was draining her soul, the fire, like a maze of death at every turn. But this? This she didn't know if she could get over."You will live." Jhoto reassured.  
  
"This water. Shall be like your air. When you get in, at first it will be hard to breath, but sooner or later, it will be a piece of cake. Like its part of you. You will feel rested after a long time." Jhoto smiled at Small Lady, though she still was confused.  
  
"Well, I suppose the only way to find out is to go in, right?" So, Small Lady touched the water with the tip of her toe at first, making sure it was at any risk, safe. Then, right when she was starting to back off, Jhoto pushed her in.  
  
Small Lady was starting to choke on the water, and she barley had ANY air at all. She could feel the water, rip and topple in her lungs. Her waist hurt, her feet hurt, her lungs hurt. Everything hurt. Small Lady just choked. That was all there was to say. Small Lady tried to get above the water, and actually breath but, no matter how hard she tried, it was as if the water was air, and gravity. It would go right through her hands, pulling her down to the surface, and kept circulating through her body.  
  
Small Lady sighed; trying to mouth help was useless now. She felt it, the water flowing through, and almost as if instinct, she felt empowered with it. She didn't stop it; she let it flow through her. Water, times and times ago, you have always flowed throughout the streams. Tis friend to thy earth, its floating glory.." Small Lady said in a mid of the ocean. For a second, Small Lady saw a maiden come out of the crystal beautifully light water, like a circlet.  
  
"An Angel.? No, My Angel." Small Lady looked at it, it was beautiful. Its hair was just like Small Lady's except. It was longer. Small Lady swam to the body, it's eyes not open. "Is this? A grown up version of me?" It looked like a teenager body, but still Small Lady's hair. Small Lady stood, a step away, trying to figure out if she should touch it.  
  
"Well, this world. Has everything I guess.Maybe I should explore it? Yes. Something inside me tells me to." Small Lady took a step forward towards the maiden's body, but it appeared that it was sinking. Going to the bottom of the ocean.  
  
"Wait!" Small Lady swam down, the body sinking faster, her having to swim faster to merely catch up with the body. She grabbed the hand of the dead person (or thought) and gripped it. She tried with her all her heart to pull her up.  
  
The eyes of the dead maiden flashed open. Burning Red. "Those.are my eyes." Small Lady glanced at the girl whose eyes where open. (Maybe now's a good time to mention they're both naked! ^_^;;) "Who. Are you?" The Maiden touched Small Lady's cheek.  
  
"You are strong, yet verging faint death. Death of love." The maiden touched Small Lady's heart. "It's cold.Ice? No, not yet. Still at the tips of warmth. Hanging on a ledge." The Maiden said, almost recited.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you look like me, or a older me?" Small Lady was confused, what did this person mean, at all? Or why, was she here? "I am here only for you, as I always have been. Because. I will give you my body, and energy. All I need is proof, at the moment of need" The maiden flashed, her outline pink. "I will give you your body, the one I have kept here to protect. I'm sorry the fire erased most of your memory." The maiden turned. For a moment, like she was saying a prayer, then faced Small Lady.  
  
She touched Small Lady's heart, once more. "But. As it is written." The ocean water turned pink, all around. "A golden power glowed from the maiden. "Remember, that as long as you have "him" somewhere in your heart, that you will have the power. Hope." Small Lady felt alarmed, and walked back for a second, swimming a little away from the maiden, though she still was touching her heart. "Hope alone. Are an amazing power, but more an amazing gift. If you, Small Lady, could use that power, with its twin, Belief then maybe." The Ocean started shaking around, like an earthquake. It was like a title wave of air and water you couldn't escape.  
  
"Then Maybe------ You could--------------hold." The maiden's words were shaken by the power of the waves, as small lady pounded against them, trying to overcome them, and listen to the maiden. This time, the ocean was starting to freeze to ice, and cracking. It didn't make any sense at all. All small lady knew, was that it felt like knifes stabbing into you, your blood pouring out like a spilt pitcher of lemonade.  
  
The maiden's eyes burned red, and she turned to Small Lady, and grabbed her weak hand. "There is no time, I must give you this!!!" The maiden, started floating for a moment, literally, and all of the water, with her arms out, were flung away, tossed away. They went into a dark black hole of some kind. Small Lady started falling, for there was no water, but the maiden lifted her finger, and Small Lady started to float.  
  
"Heart of Hearts. Heart that is born from the two things that make her eternal. Take this, what I have saved from the dark. But remember, I won't be able to save you. It is you, who can save yourself." The maiden held her hands near the center of her heart, and a golden power glowed, in a sphere. More power circled around it, wanting to attach itself to it.  
  
At this, the maiden raised it over her head. The power of gold grew, and grew. It got enormously big. Then the maiden threw the power, right at Small Lady, who stood there, amazed. It went right in her heart, and Small Lady had her eyes, which looked possessed by something, flashing. Something inside her, kept repeating these same words, "Awaken. Awaken Small Lady. This is the day, you awaken, and you save the dark." Small Lady, was spinning, as she floated high into the air, and transformed into her (teenage) self. Her hair, as long as Serena's when she was a teenager, but she still had her same eyes and odango's.  
  
As for a whole minute, the world lit with light. The source? Small Lady. It all came from her new body, as her soul lit up. Once it was back to its normal state, Small Lady shot out of the little remaining water that had separated her from the land, and Jhoto shot his head back, to see the loud erupting thing that blasted through the Ocean Of June. "What is that!?!?" He looked back at the person who came out. For a moment, it looked as if Small Lady had fairy wings, but the next second they disappeared, as Small Lady floated down to the land.  
  
"Small.are you the same person?" Comet questioned the person with dying eyes that had floated down from what seemed above. "That is not my name." Snapped Small Lady sharply. "Jhoto. The name I have chosen is.Lady."  
  
"That's right. My name is Lady." Small Lady gave a smile to the father and daughter.  
  
To be continued.  
  
~~~~~~~Author Notes~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunatia: So.What did you think?  
  
Rini: Well. You could have made it a little longer! You left it at a weird ending. I mean, so what? She chose her name to be called by at Lunatia and all.  
  
Lunatia: Well thank YOU for your support.  
  
Rini: Hey! I said what I THOUGHT. You said to tell what you thought.  
  
Lunatia: *pulls Rini's ear* Not YOU, THEM, the readers!!!  
  
Rini: Oh, well why didn't you say so?  
  
Lunatia: I DID ^_^  
  
Rini: S-Stop that EVIL SMILE. That can only mean one thing.  
  
Lunatia: ^_^_^_^^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ WHAT?  
  
Rini: That means. *starts to creep away* I HAVE TO PAY FOR THE ICE CREAM!!!!  
  
Lunatia: Of course!!!!! *Grabs Rini and starts to empty her wallet* 


End file.
